I Remember!
by DreamingCompanion
Summary: Liza doesn't remember anything, except how to cure headaches.


"It's, a girl..." I heard a British accent say above me.

"I call dibs!"

"She hot?"

"What she wearing?"

My head hurt so badly. Every movement made my body ache.

"She dead?" I heard a different voice above.

"No too sure, Alby." I heard the British voice respond.

"Well, grab her Newt and bring her up. The rest of you, back to work." A collection of groans and moans of dissatisfaction swept over the group, but I heard footsteps retreating.

"Gally! I need some help, you come to the box!" Shuffling ensued.

"Whatcha need? A girl? Wow, that's new. Girl Greenie. Interesting. Move over and I'll hand her up to you." I felt hands on my body and I felt myself being lifted, then another pair of arms engulfed me.

"Got if from here, Gally. Thanks!" I heard the voice, much closer now.

"Take her to the Homestead, Newt. I'll get some Med-Jacks up there in a few." I heard the gruff voice from earlier say.

"Alright, Alby. Come on you." He said to me. Wait, to me? Me. A thing. A... a what? What am I? Who am I? Where am I? What's going on.

"Who's that?" I heard a small voice ask.

"Don't know yet, Chuck. But we'll find out soon." I heard the British voice respond.

"She's pretty... Her hair looks like fire." If I could smile... Smile, wait, smiling. I think I remember that... Smiling, yes! Your mouth!

"Yes, well, off to your duties Chuck." I heard the boy snigger at the word 'duties' but the patter of feet signaled his departure.

A door shut and I heard more muffled voices as I felt the person carrying me set me down on a soft surface. How badly I wanted to open my eyes, eyes? What are those...? God why does nothing make sense?

 _Wicked is good, Liza... Remember that._

I sat bolt up-right at the sound of that ice-cold voice.

"WAH!" An alarmed sound came from the chair across from me, followed by a _"oof!"_

"Jesus Greenie! Scare the klunk outta me why don't you?!" I heard the British accent ring from earlier.

"Who?" I asked to the air.

Out of no where, a face rose from the end of the... oh what's this thing called? All questions left me as I spotted the deep chocolate brown eyes staring at me.

"You're hot." I said blatantly. Then covered my mouth quickly.

"Why thank you Greenie, but, lets focus on you for the moment." I looked down at myself and realized that I was wearing things. What are they called? God why is my head such a mess? My head felt cloudy as I felt myself tipping sideways. The boy rushed forward and grabbed me quickly.

"She awake yet?" I heard the gruff voice from earlier enter the room.

"She's all, discombobulated. The Creators did a number to her, must've erased a bit too much." The person holding me said.

"Wonder why they sent a girl." He asked, rubbing his neck.

 _"You're there for a gentleman, give him this message Liza."_

The cold voice ripped through my mind, and I gasped in pain.

"You alright Greenie?" The boy above me asked.

"Liza..." I said and the world went dark.

"Liza?" I heard a voice ask me.

"Dude, she's probably dead. We've had a couple of those."

"Gally, she's breathing. Slinthead."

"What'd you call me?"

"Gally, out."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, you're being a dick. Get out." The door slammed shut and silence fell across the room.

"Liza, can you hear me?" I heard the British voice ask again.

"Mhmm..." I responded.

"Liza?" I heard the rougher voice respond.

"That's what's she said before she passed out."

"Help her up then." Arms wrapped around mine as I was pulled up into a sitting position.

I fluttered my eyes open to be met with the deep chocolate ones from before.

"I know you..." I said as I put my hands on his face.

"Newt?" The man asked him. My hands traveled down his neck and shoulders.

"Whoa there." Newt said grabbing my hands. "I don't remember her, Alby."

"I remember this somehow..." I said interlocking our fingers together. He pulled his hand from mine and my heart lurched.

"Okay, I'm gonna go check and make sure Gally isn't destroying the Glade." Newt said standing up and leaving me in the room alone with this Alby.

"You remember him? From before?" I nodded frantically.

"Yes! I remember him... His face, his eyes." I said trying to get up. But he grabbed me around the waist.

"Hold up there Greenie. Let's get you your sea legs before you start running around." I sighed in frustration. I need to tell Newt something. Why couldn't I remember it!?

Then my stomach growled.

"Perfect timing, frypan is fixing dinner." He said hauling me up.

I was sat between Chuck and Alby. My plate had been filled with mashed potatoes and greenbeans with beef.

"You should eat, it'll keep you from passing out." Alby said to me.

"I feel like nothing matters." I said confused.

"Here in the Glade, one thing matters. Surviving." Alby said.

"How can I help around here?" I asked suddenly. They've taken care of my unconscious ass for over a week. Apparently that's how long I had been out for.

"Eager? That's new, and refreshing." Alby said to me.

"Seriously, what can I do?" I asked him.

"Do you remember anything that you're good at-" A shriek came from the kitchen and my feet took over before my brain. Running towards the sound.

"Help!" I heard the yelp.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I stopped. A younger boy was holding his hand with oil burning his skin. I ran over, as if by instinct I grabbed his opposite arm and pulled him to a bucket. "What's in here?" I asked.

"W-water." He sniffled. I nodded and stuck his hand in it. He screamed in agony, but quickly slumped against me.

"Luke!" Someone shouted and came over to him.

"It's water, it should cool the skin enough before an anesthetic can be applied." All the boys stopped and stared at me.

"Quick thinking. Good job." I swallowed hard and nodded. The boys came over and hauled Luke off of the floor and out of the kitchen. Alby approached me.

"Med-Jack." He said to me.

"What?" I looked at him.

"That was quick response, we could use a med-jack like you." I blushed.

"I-I don't know-" He cut me off.

"You were asking how you could help. That's how, doing that." I nodded.

"Alright. I'd love to." I smiled for the first time in a long time it felt...

-6 Months Later-

I really feel at home in the Glade. But there's one problem.

 _Him._

Newt. I know him, I remember him from before. The facility. I watched him specifically. He was under my care.

 _"Isaac! Get back here!" I laughed chasing him down._

 _"You know I hate that name Liza!" He said tauntingly._

 _"Oh what are you going to do to me?" I said walking through the training facility._

 _"So many things." He said in my ear as his hands trailed down..._

"Liza!" Chuck's voice shook me out of my memories.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" I asked standing up.

"It's Newt." My throat went dry.

"What's wrong with him?" Chuck smirked.

"Headache, Lovesick Liza." He snickered and walked out.

"Oh I'll get you Klunkhead!" I said.

"Hello?" He said walking in.

"Hey, headache?" I asked him. He nodded and rubbed his temples. I went to grab the painkillers, but something stopped me.

"We ran out of painkillers." I said my back turned to him.

"Ah, well, I'll get back out there then. Thanks anyways-"

"No no, I have a different way of relieving headaches. But I've never tried it before. You willing?" I asked as I turned around. He looked confused, but I could tell he was slowly getting a migraine.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Sit down." I said letting my hair down. He walked past me and sat down on the bed. I walked over to the door and made sure no one would come in. I shook my hair out.;

"Um, Liza. You alright?" He asked to me.

"I'm fine, I'm worried about you. Lean back a bit." He rested back on his elbows. Damn that was sexy, Jesus Christ.

"So what is the cure you want to try?" He asked me. I walked over and got behind him.

"Rest your head back." I whispered. He did so, his deep brown eyes looking up at me. So curious, but pained. I took my hands and rubbed his shoulders gently, working out the knots. "You're getting a tension headache, these can develop into migraines. I'm glad you came to me." I said working his shoulders over.

His eyes closed in pleasure. A smiled danced across my features, I'm glad this was helping. But the best part of the cure hadn't even began yet.

Once he was comfortable with my hands, I pushed him up lightly.

"But my head-" I smiled and shook my head.

"It's not over yet, Newt." He looked confused.

"What do you mean?" I pushed myself up and stood in front of him. He looked up at me, curious.

"You know, the best cure for a migraine?" I asked him. He scoffed.

"No, otherwise I wouldn't be here." Okay, that stung a bit, but whatever.

"Well, I'll tell you." I said lowering myself to my knees in front of him.

"Liza, what-" I shushed him.

"Do you want that headache gone or not?" I asked him. He bite his lip and nodded. I smiled and pushes his legs apart slightly.

"Liza..." He whispered softly. I looked up at him under my lashes and smiled.

"Don't worry, I think this will be much better than swallowing a pill." I tugged on his pants and undid them slowly, making sure to run my fingers along his lower V slightly, causing him to shudder.

"Shit..." He said resting back on his elbows. I pulled him out of his pants and he inhaled sharply.

"You alright?" I asked. He nodded.

"D-don't stop." He begged softly. I smiled and pumped him slowly. He clenched his fists tightly and let his head fall back in pleasure. God that's hot...

I slowly took him into my mouth, causing him to groan deeply. His breath picked up, his tightly clenched fists gripped the sheets. I sucked the head lightly, running my hand up the shaft slowly.

"Liza..." He moaned. I took more of him in my mouth and sucked harder. He lifted his head and looked at me, watching my movements. Seeing what I was doing to him was turning me on more than I could fathom.

His hands tangled in my hair, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. My heart was pounding in my chest as I continued to suck him.

"Oh god... baby..." The name shocked me, but didn't make me stop. He called me baby...

 _"Liza, baby, I have to go. I have to do this. It's my turn." Sobs threatened to fall from my lips as he held my hand._

 _"Isaac, you know it's suicide to go in there!" I pleaded with him._

 _"I'm sorry baby, but I have to go." He said placing a gentle kiss on my forehead._

 _"No..." I said as broken sobs wracked my body as the only person I'd ever loved left me standing alone._

"Oh god..." He whispered as I bobbed my head up and down his length. I sucked harder and swirled my tongue around the head. His breathing was getting ragged, I could tell he was close. I pulled my lips away from his luscious cock and pumped him hard.

"I want you to come for me, Newt. Hard." He was panting and sweat glistened down his forehead. "Do you understand?" I asked him. He nodded numbly in pleasure.

"A-anything you want Liza, just let me... Oh god..." He groaned again as I continued rubbing him.

"I want you to come Newt, hard. Saying my name." He nodded.

"Liza, oh god, Liza!" He shouted splattering my chest with his spunk. He fell back against the bed, breathing hard.

"You've made such a mess." I giggled as I tucked him back in his pants.

"S-sorry..." He whispered softly.

"S'alright. That was hot." I said smiling, walking over to the mirror to clean myself up.

"Wait!" I heard him shout. I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked confused. He stood on his shaky legs and walked over to me, wrapping his arms possessively around my waist.

"Let me look at you..." He whispered as he looked into my eyes and down to my chest, where his cum was slowly running into my clothes. He smirked lightly. "You look sexy as hell with that mess all over you." I blushed.

"N-Newt..." I blushed.

"Come on, let's take a shower." He said pulling me towards the door.

"But the guys-" I tried to protest.

"I remember you Liza, so let's take that damn shower so I can have an excuse to get these fucking clothes off you."

And the shower wasn't the only thing getting me wet.

^That last line was cheesy and awful but it was necessary.


End file.
